Attack Cat
by Tianimalz
Summary: Sequel to the Ter/X friendship humor "If you were" Why not to mess with stuff from Raven's room, and not to let Terra cook. STUPID HUMOR WARNING! Rated for mild language.


**Attack Cat**

Terra looked over the almost-finished work of the dinner she was trying to prepare. The oval kitchen allowed her room to move around- which was good… since most of it was covered in a slopping goo mess. Dancing around the wrappers, she skirted to the counter behind her. Her blond hair pulled in a pony-tail, her simple cut-off shorts, pulled-on tennis shoes and stained white T-shirt adorned her er… body. Humming along with the radio that was set messily next to the stove.

Scooping the marshmallow cream onto the steak that sat in the glass pan, Terra swung her hips around slightly, bobbing her head from side to side. Clinking the spoon on the side of the glass, she watched the marshmallow cream fall onto the steak, that already had blood puddle around it. Putting the spoon away, Terra pulled out a little vile of powder, the creamy colored mixture would add the just right amount of spice- well… maybe. She didn't know for sure what it was… but Cyborg had dared her to use it in her next meal… so why not?

Soon she heard a door open from the side as someone walked in; though she didn't pay it any attention as Terra turned around and scooped the glass casserole pan into the oven and setting the timer with one hand, and tossing the oven mitts to the counter with the other.

"I'm home- what the-?! DO YOU EVER LEAVE MY HOUSE?!"

Terra blinked as she turned from the stove, looking over to the kitchen slash back door with a cute little grin. "Sure I do, sometimes."

"It sure doesn't seem like it." Red X sneered, throwing his bag to the side of the house as he stormed into his adoptive mother's kitchen. He looked the room over with his brown eyes for a moment, before turning to Terra with a disgruntled face. "What happened in here?"

"Your mom went out with friends, and your dad isn't home yet, so I decided to make something to eat."

"And you can't go to your house to eat, why?"

Terra shrugged. "I dunno. It's like there is some stupid magical force working my life and telling me to eat here. Besides, I found the junk food stash your dad keeps for Monday nights."

"And I guess those are all gone?"

"Pretty much."

"Typical." X sneered.

"Yeah," Terra trailed off, looking at the mess of the kitchen before turning to X with a large grin. "So did you eat yet?"

"Why?"

"Well, I made like, a huge steak, and I wanted to know if you'd split it with me?"

Red X lifted the corner of his eye, staring at the girl with suspicion. "Oh c'mon!" She pleaded further.

He sighed and shrugged, "I guess…" He took another round of looks around the kitchen. Cringing as a goopy lump slowly dripped from the counter and splattered onto the tile floor. "But I'm not cleaning this up."

"Oh yeah sure okay." Terra waved her hand at him, turning around and looking at her steak, grinning wildly and licking her lips. She stood up straight and turned back around to face X, but he was already heading up the living room stairs and towards his room. Terra snorted, shaking her head at his absence before cranking the music up and getting to work.

With the music drowning out her hearing, and her mind set at trying to clean up the explosion of dishes and materials, Terra failed to notice the rumble in the stove, the puff of clouds that where gathering in it as some strange force was set to work, she had no idea what was metamorpthing itself within the oven, she didn't suspect anything. Perhaps Red X should have, perhaps he should have questioned what all she put on the steak, what the powder in that little vile was, but he too had failed to think Terra could cause too much damage, that a simple dare from Cyborg would lead to a event that was being plotted by fate herself.

An hour later, the mess was cleaned for the most part, the counters needed a second d scrubbing, the floor needed swept too, but things where put away and most of the dishes where cleaned. Terra had found that she tended to dance and head bang more often than actually clean to the music. But whatever, it wasn't her house anyways- X could clean it later, haha.

She set two plates on the cute little kitchen island that she intended to eat on. The smooth green top of it would be easy to clean; besides, the small area was perfect for a small meal for two. The glass plates clinked as they were set down and Terra swum her hand around the drawer for the silverware. She moved around the kitchen as if she lived here- well, she might as well have. As Red X often found too annoying, she was almost always here bugging him or getting into things while he was gone.

"Whats that smell?"

Terra turned to see X walk into the kitchen, his black T-shirt and jeans where casual enough clothing, and she grinned towards him. "The food." She frowned then. "And can't you just go ahead and say something like 'gee Terra, that sure does smell good.'?" She said with her best Red X impersonation.

"If I did, it'd be going against my moral codes." Red X scooted the stool out from the kitchen isle, and sat down with a hunched back and his arms folded over the table.

"What moral codes?" She scoffed, hands going to her hips as a dish rag hung out of her hand.

"The ones that tell me that complimenting you is forbidden."

"Oh whatever," Terra shook her head and rolled her eyes, turning around and bending over to the oven's screen glass.

"What's that noise?" Red X asked.

Terra turned around, facing him or at least what she could see from her position. "What's what noise?"

"You don't hear that?"

Terra listened; she heard some kind of scratching noise, like a scurry over glass and metal. But she shrugged. "Maybe you guys got mice?" Red X shrugged as well, and Terra turned back to the oven. She frowned at how much smoke was in it, and hoped she hadn't burned it. X wouldn't let her live that one down. Sighing, Terra stood up straight and gripped the handle to open the oven.

"It doesn't sound like mice."

Terra sighed loudly, swinging around and throwing the back of her hands to her hips as she stared at him. "Do I have to go look for myself?! It's probably just mice, or whatever. What, are you scared of them or something?"

"I'm only scared of your cooking." Red X scoffed, before laughing. Terra scowled at him, ready to chuck something at his over-aired head. Her fingers turned and gripped a potential weapon that was a oven mitt, when a smell caught both of their attentions.

"Oh, uhg! X!" She screamed, fingers going to her noise as she waved her other hand in the air. "Crack it off outside, dude!"

"It wasn't me! I told you something stunk!" He snarled, before sniffing the air and making an equally disgusting grunt as he shook his head as if to get rid of it. "Man, what died in here?!"

"A mouse."

"We don't have mice." Red X said, rolling his eyes limply at her.

Dropping her hands, Terra sighed, her cheeks puffed slightly as she tried not to breathe inwards. "Let's eat first… I'm starving."

"How can you eat with this smell?!"

"You've never sat next to BB during breakfast, have you?"

"Obviously not." He said bluntly with a lowering of his eyes.

Terra nodded needlessly in the air. "Well, there you go then." She turned around again, hands gripping the oven door once more. Red X looked over and past her, staring boredly at the glass screen with a blunt and emotionless face. He couldn't believe the smoke in there, and felt his appetite start to leave him with a fleeting sort of feel.

What he saw next completely surprised him, and Red X's brown eyes went wide as he threw himself from his seat and stood up straight. "TERRA WAIT!"

She closed the door from the slightly open position she had managed to get it into this time, before swinging around. "WHAT?!" She cried, clearly annoyed.

"There is something in there!" X cried, pointing at the oven door.

"Yeah, supper!"

"Something just moved!"

"Like a mouse?" She chuckled with a mocking sort of look on her smug little face.

"Look at it!"

Terra let out a loud gruff sort of sigh before turning back to the stove and bending over. Her eyes were flat; her lips bored and limp as she looked into the smoky oven. When a hurdle of gray and white fur was thrown against the stove, she screamed bloody murder and threw herself back so fast that she was thrown and slammed into the kitchen isle; still screaming.

"WHAT IS THAT THING IN THE OVEN?!? OH MY FREAKING GOD WHAT THE HELL IS IT?! X!!!!"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!" He cried back at her, circling around the isle and standing next to her body as she stood up and stared down at the little monster yowling and scratching at the glass door. Terra pressed her hands deeply against the isle, her eyes wider than the dinner plates behind her.

"How did it get in the oven?!" Terra gaped, her face shocked and pale from the fright she had gotten. Both becoming speechless, they simply watched as the smoke started to settle a little in the oven, and they could see the small creature a little better. It was gray and white, with patches of fuzzy hair, large ears, one of them missing a chunk out of it. Its eyes where a sickly yellow with green like pupils staring back at the two humans. It lifted its front paws and pressed them against the glass door, and they could see where patches of fur where missing from the legs- the thing was hideous. And it also looked like a…

"What the hell is a cat doing in my oven?!" Red X cried.

"Your mom's oven."

"Whatever. And how am I supposed to know?" Terra shook her head at X before looking back at the yowling cat. "Maybe it snuck in… or… something…." She scratched her head for a minute, before gasping and rushing forward.

"What are you doing?"

"THE OVEN'S ON!" Terra screamed franticly. X then remembered her love for small animals, and grunted roughly. The girl moved quickly, turning the oven off and hands flying to the oven handle and yanking it open. The smell got worse, and Terra was forced back by it, coughing and hacking as X just moaned and attempted to block the smell from his nose. It was rank, cold, and repulsive, it honestly smelled like something had died two weeks ago and rotted, it made Terra's stomach churn as she made disgruntled noises and replaced herself back next to her less than happy friend.

They both watched though, as the smoke drifted out and settled in the room. They watched as the cat walked unbalanced onto the open oven door, it creaked slightly, then settled as the cat sat himself down and started licking its furless paw. The skin was gray and sickly looking; the two looked at the little monster with sort of horrified looks.

"Holy crap, you burned it half to death!" X accused.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!" Terra threw her hands to her face before looking back to the cat. "I didn't mean too!"

"How do you not notice a cat in the oven?"

"I just didn't!!"

Their voices breaking the silence, the cat sharply looked up at the two, they looked to him, and what met them was even more traumatizing. The cat yowled loudly again, as if angry, his ears flattened back against his raw and scruffy furred neck. His paws set out in front of him as his back arched up and his tail whipped into the air. They then saw that the leading ends of the tail where nothing more than bone, and their faces dropped further.

Out of nowhere, the cat pounced towards them. Terra shrieked and fell to her knee's hands going down against the kitchen tile floor, while Red X stood his ground and was met by a screaming cat trying desperately to turn him into mozzarella cheese. The monster of a furless-being stuck it's claws on either side of X's face and he let out a loud and gruff cry of discomfort as his hands went to either side of the cat, cringing and yelling louder in disgust this time as ribs poked up at him with dusty skin that powdered up around them from touching the cat.

X side stepped before turning around in circles trying to pry the cat from his face. Terra soon looked up, but didn't move from her spot until X came only inches from stepping on her.

"IT WONT COME OFF!" He cried, tugging harder at the yowling cat.

"Maybe he doesn't like you!"

"ME?!" Red X screamed, yanking the cat from his face and throwing it across the room and looking to Terra with a harsh look. Thin scratch lines marked his face, and she had to cringe from it. "I'm not the one who stuck it in the oven!!"

With another fierce yowl, the cat lurched from the counter back at X, who let out a more-then annoyed grunt as he tried to grab the cat from his back. But the monster was clawing into his shoulders, and hissing in his ear as if it had some intention "GET OFF!" he yelled, getting a firm grip on the cat before throwing it over his head. But the gray and white cat had his nails curved deeply into X's shirt, and the t-shirt was thrown half over his head, making his back arch as the cat now hung in front of him from the shirt that blinded him.

Terra tried to suppress her giggle, she really did. Well okay… now she didn't, soon she pointed and started laughing at her friends misfortune with the wolverine like monster. It hung in the air by his claws in X's shirt for a minute, before Red X wrapped his hands around the cat's torso and this time chucked it far into the living room entrance as if it had been a football. He threw his shirt back, his face flushed and obviously angry- or at least embarrassed that he was getting owned from a half-dead cat.

He shot her a dirty look, but Terra's laughter didn't cease until the cat let out a bloodthirsty hiss as he jumped from the couch, to the kitchen isle that was a good thirty feet away in a single bound. X's eyes got wide as he gaped at the cat- who was ready to fight him again.

While Red X was busy dodging the cat flinging himself at him, Terra's T-com started going off. Her eyes jumped up a little wider as she looked at her pocket. Cyborg was calling her… for what reason, she already knew. She kept good association with the Titan's, even if she didn't do crime work anymore. She had been over there just yesterday hanging out as a matter of fact- that was when she had gotten the dare from Cyborg.

They didn't know about X though, and Terra had to keep that from them. Looking over at her friend, she knew he was going to be busy enough with the little patchy feline, so she picked her T-com from her pocket and turned the volume on.

"Yeah? This isn't a real good time-"

Cyborg's voice came over right away. "Hey uh Terra, did you use that powder stuff I told you to use?"

"The white one?"

"Yeah…"

"Yes… Cy, can't I call you back some other time- I'm a little er-… busy."

"What all did you cook with the powder?" Cyborg cut through anyways.

"What?" Terra blinked, ignoring Red X cry out as he ducked another attack from the yowling cat before spinning himself back to his feet and throwing a plate back at the cat, smacking the animal and laughing at it, before his face dropped as the gray fuzz ball turned and hurled back at him.

"Uh, I steak… and some other stuff"

"I found out what that little vile was." Cyborg said, continuing in a laughing voice before Terra could comment. "well, Raven told me anyways. It's the essence of cat."

"What's that?"

"Ground cat bones with some other magicy stuff, weird huh? But anyways, apparently when mixed with a meat, blood, and skin- which marshmallows got in em, gross –it's supposed to bring a cat back to life."

"… what? Hey hang on a sec." Terra turned around, glaring half-intentionally towards X and the cat. "Can you two keep it down? I'm trying to talk over here!"

Red X ignored her, slamming the cat back to the kitchen tile, only to make a dance move to keep his leg from being bitten into.

"Who are you hangin' with?" Cyborg asked.

"Oh er- just a friend… so anyways, what where you saying? Something about a cat?" Terra felt her throat go a little dry from the idea of what she had accidently done.

"Yeah, Rae told me it was a resurrection practice spell or something like that- it probably won't even work… she said she never got to test it."

"WHAT?!" Terra screeched, but Cyborg had hung up. She noticed he hadn't given her Raven's condition to Terra taking the 'spell' bottle… perhaps she had been in on it too… would Rae actually do something like that?

But Terra had slightly bigger problems to worry about… or uh… smaller, furlessly furry problems at least.

Terra's face was blank for a moment, her hand dropping as the T-com fell limply to her side. She stuffed it back into her pocket from instinct, before gulping against the lump in her throat. She slowly turned and looked to where X was, and she frowned further when he slammed the cat on the floor a second time before kicking the toe of his tennis shoe into the yowling monster.

"Hey X." Terra called slowly, like a child with a confession to make. "Are you busy?"

The teenage boy sharply turned and looked to Terra, his eyes narrowed under his sheet of hair. "Naw, just defending my life from your creation." He hissed with his infamous sarcasm, before then turning to look at the cat that was bounding away and onto the counters, snarling towards him like a snake.

Terra stood up a little, her hands gripping the kitchen isle as she stayed bent over as if the island were a shield. She stared at the cat a little more differently now, now knowing why the thing looked so… zombie like. She noticed again how one of its ears were half chipped off, it's yellow eyes almost possessed, and the missing patches of fur and thinly stretched skin over a boney body now made sense.

She had made a zombie cat.

Shit.

Red X was going to kill her.

Or worse.

Let her live…

And torture her with this memory.

Forever.

Like Cyborg was sure to do…

Terra bolted to the other side of the island, staring directly in front of her at X. "You know that steak I was making?"

"Yeah?"

"Cy kinda dared me to use something that might have done something to the steak I was kinda making and it might have accidently poofed into something I didn't know would really be a something we would have to worry about or something like that because I didn't think that sorta of something's really worked or even really existed so you know this accidental something is not really my sorta fault."

Red X's eyes narrowed, his brown slits staring at her dangerously from under his hair. "Terra."

She gulped; her eyes cringed closed as her teeth grated together. She looked like a two year old, getting ready to spill the horrid little deed that had been committed. "I ACCIDENTALLY BROUGHT A ZOMBIE CAT TO LIFE!" She screamed her voice waving before her hands flew to her mouth.

When there was silence, she trembled then peeked out from one eye to look at her friend's expression. Seeing his blank look, she dared open both eyes and then bit her lip.

A few different emotions made waves over his face. Before Red X shook his head in a way that said he was trying to just keep his cool. "Only you…" he started, drawing his eyes back to Terra's as he lowered his brows in a flat expression. "Would bring a cat back to life making a STEAK."

"IT WAS CYBORGS IDEA I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT WAS!"

"BUT YOU COOKED IT ANYWAYS?!"

"…well… yeah…"

X let out a loud and annoyed gruffly sigh as he slammed his palm over his forehead. "Well, what are we supposed to do with it?!" He drew his look back to her. Terra made a little squeaky noise of 'idunno' before she scurried over to hide behind her friend. They both turned to the cat, it was licking the furless side of the inside front leg, as if it where any other normal cat and swishing its tail from side to side.

Terra tilted her head to the side slightly, looking its cute little nose, and pretty yellow eyes that where slanted so gently on its softly melded face. For being partially furless, and the boney sickly look of it's spine and ribs, it was actually kind of cute… in a weird un-dead sort of way. Terra was starting to grin a little bit at it, and considering the possibilities when X spoke up.

"Can we kill it again?"

Terra let out a shrill gasp, bringing her hand around and smacking his shoulder and sending him a few feet from surprise.

"OUCH!" He hissed, glaring towards her. "What was that for?"

"We're not killing it!"

"It's already dead."

"Un-dead." Terra snorted, crossing her arms and swinging her hip out while giving X a side-ways slanted look from the corner.

Red X gave a sigh and shook his head; his brown hair slapping against his scalp before he crossed his own arms. "Fine, then what are we going to do with it?"

"Maybe if we finish cooking it… it'll look better?" Terra offered.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Fine, smarty, what do you want to do with it?"

Red X gave her a eye-brow lifted look before he reached past her for the kitchen island, and pulled a butcher knife from the counter. He had just held it up when Terra gave him a sharply fierce look and waved her hand in the air. The blade immediately want flying from his hands and stuck into the top cabinet.

While X was staring blankly at his open hand, and exchanging glanced to the cabinet, Terra huffed her look from him and stared at the cat. Letting her face melt into a softer one, Terra dropped her arms and walked gently towards it.

"You're not a mean little kitty are you?" She goo'd in a baby voice that made X cringe. "Say no I'm not, I'm just a sweet little kitty cat, yes I am, yes I am."

"Don't pick it up-!!" X started, but Terra wrapped her arms around the cat and held it to her chest as she buried her face into the nap of its neck.

"Ew." He grunted.

As the cat started purring, Terra giggled and began petting it in her arms. "See, you're just a nice little kitty, yes you are, just a sweet little kitty who didn't mean to hurt anyone."

Red X scoffed, forcing himself to turn away from the disgusting scene. "You do know that thing was dead for God knows how long, right?" He muttered.

"Say I don't know what's going on mommy, no I don't, just a whole bunch of things happening, I was just scared." Terra goo'd further, snuggling the little creature as it purred louder and rubbed it's dusty face on her cheek.

"Mommy?" Red X looked slightly mortified at her display of pet-ownership. Terra ignored him and pulled the cat from her, holding it up in front of her as she made some more baby noises to it before frowning, then smiling and looking to X.

"I bet I know why she hates you."

"What?"

"You keep calling her a him." Terra laughed, pulling the cat back to her and cradling it all over again.

"Whatever, she needs to go or something." Red X said flatly, walking over and opening the oven door, where the casserole dish was sitting empty.

Terra frowned, before hanging her head and following him, sighing, she reached to place the cat back in the oven. Even if the plan didn't make sense, the two teenagers decided to give it a try anyways… As X liked to think of it, what was there to lose?

An oven? Replaceable.

The zombie cat? It was evil anyways.

Sniffling a little, the blond reached to place the dusty, smelly cat back into the oven; when it turned and hissed at her.

Screeching, Terra threw her arms in the air as the cat leapt from her arms and scurried over the floor. X looked over at her and shook his head. "Why'd you let it go?!"

"Oh gee, I wonder why!" She hissed, turning around and bolting after the zombie animal. Seeing it was being chased, the cat turned around, let out a blood curling yowl and lurched around towards Terra with a flying leap. She screamed, throwing herself down to the floor again and again; X took the brunt of it.

"OH C'MON!" He cried loudly, catching the cat in it's midriff before swinging it back around into the air and towards the kitchen door. The cat bounded off the screen and letting out a scratching hiss as it arched it's back and showed it's small and surprisingly fully intact fangs at the two.

"Now what?" Terra asked, peeking up at X.

"We can't just let it run around my house!"

Terra's eyes went wide for a second as she blinked. "And your dad is going to be home soon."

X moaned, slapping his face with an open palm and dragging it down. "Great."

And so began the whole hour long war against the Zombie cat, who had been subconsciously named by Terra as Biscuit. For being mostly dead, the little furless wonder moved with amazing speed. The two tried many different traps to try and catch the monster, between garbage pails, pots, and even more steak dangling under a cardboard box (which horribly backfired, and got X another set of scratches over his face when the box was ripped open from the cat) but nothing was seeming to work.

Terra had moaned several times how hopeless it was becoming, and how that not even her baby talk was getting the cat to settle down, it was hell bent on either destroying them, or kicking them out of the house. She had tried reasoning maybe it was just mad they where bothering it, and to leave it alone for a little bit, but X insisted they keep trying to catch it.

He had even fetched a few of his Red X items, but the cat seemed to escape every xynothpiem based net, goo base floor trap (which took forever to clean back up, and proved that xynothpiem was only going to waste their time, as little as they had left). Every time they got their hands on the cat, it turned on them with a fierce series of bites and scratches, so that both of them had clear marks of the wrath of Biscuit the zombie attack cat.

Terra received on top of Biscuits loving affections, several death threats from X that only made her more irritable, as they both found all their plans thwarted by Biscuit. They didn't even remember why they wanted to throw the cat back in the oven, the whole plan of that had left their minds as all brain power went into trying to catch the thing. If X's pride wasn't completely torn down from being 'pwned' by a dead cat, he didn't let it show too much, as he kept the blame on Terra. But she was more then used to his passive aggressive little attitude and ignored it with simple waves of her hand. The two teenagers now sat with their backs to the kitchen island, panting from all the efforts as Terra dared a peek on the other side. There, sitting on the open oven door, was Biscuit, again licking her paws with a careless little kitty expression. Terra saw their opportunity, and quickly nudged X, who stared at her for a moment, before looking over the other side, and grinned devilishly.

"Alright," he whispered, lowering his voice even further and recoiling back behind the island as Biscuit peeked her bright yellow eyes at him in a slanted, 'I'm watching you' sort of look that was way too intelligent for a cat. "I'll throw something at him-"

"Her." Terra chimed.

"-and you rush over and close the oven door on it."

"What?!" Terra shrieked. "Why me?!"

X's eyes narrowed as he made a hasty point to his face, adorned by long and thin red scratches all over. Terra only snorted and threw her arm at him, showing the bite wounds that punctured her skin in every other place.

"Too bad," X hissed anyways, before making a jab towards the cat. "You rush it anyways."

"Bossy." Terra growled under her breath, but crawled out from the island and blinked. "She's not there!"

"What?" X asked.

"Biscuit! She's not there!" Terra blinked and looked around again, before hearing a slow growl gurgling from above. Gulping, the geomancer looked up and screamed as Biscuit crouched low and readied to pounce from her spot on the island counter.

When Biscuit pounced, Terra spent her instinct on her next action, screaming as she dodged the flying claws and grabbed the cat, juggling the yowling thing before throwing it towards X. "YOU TAKE IT!"

"TERRA!" He screamed back at her, having no choice but to catch the cat. He also tried juggling it, swinging it from one hand to the other, trying to keep his face as far from it as possible as she tried to bite at him and clawed at his arms and wrists. Finally, X swung the cat towards the oven, seeing how the thing seemed unable to die; he didn't even flinch as it slammed against the metal grating. "GO!" He cried, but Terra was already on top of it, she threw herself across the kitchen floor, her fingers clutching around the oven door and she threw it closed, panting heavily, then screeching as Biscuit slammed herself against the oven door and meowed in a long and deep voice.

They watched the cat for a moment, to make sure it would stay in there. But though Biscuit had zombie like agility, stamina and invincibility, it wasn't strong enough to open the oven door. Soon the cat died her yowling down, and retreated back into the casserole dish to lay down, but they could see her yellow eyes burning at them with a fierce look.

Sighing, the two teenagers (again, they forgot what they wanted the cat in there for the first place) retreated to the living room through the entrance in the kitchen wall, and plodded themselves down on the blue sofa that was sideways to the kitchen.

"That was so not fun." Terra moaned, sinking further into the couch as X soon did, their heads rested on the back as they sprawled out.

"…why did you name it Biscuit?" X asked out of nowhere, but Terra just shrugged, not really knowing why herself.

They were quiet for awhile, enjoying their break. They didn't even notice the back door open, or hear the footsteps sounding in the kitchen.

"Something smells good!" X's adoptive father called out, and at first they ignored him, until they heard the jerk of the oven door open. Their faces went blank, before both teenagers jolted up from their seats, crying out at the same time;

"NO!!!!!"

* * *

LOL, I think ending these with X's adoptive fathers add-in is going to be come like... tradition now or something.

wow, 12 pages, longer then some of my WID chapters. I was having a lot of fun with this, and again, it was supposed to be stupid and random and funny. It too was based off a Role Play **Tegypte** and I did... yeah, we're weird people. This seiries seems like it could be a lot of fun to keep doing, and if you guys want more stuff like this, LET ME KNOW! It might make me keep writing the third one that is already in draft, LOL.

I hope you guys enjoyed it, and it lived up to the hype I gave it on my blog. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
